1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste bin, comprising a container provided with a cover, in which waste, such as domestic waste, can be held, as well as compressing means for compressing waste which is inside the container and which are displaceable between a nominal position and a compression position, the compressing means in the latter being moved inwards with respect to the nominal position, for compressing waste which is inside the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A waste bin of this type is known from British patent 1,325,659. With this known waste bin, a compressor is accommodated in the cover, which is attached to the outer bin. The underside of the cover is provided with a bellows which is connected on the underside to a pressure plate. When the cover is closed, the compressor is activated in such a manner that compressed air can be supplied to the space formed between the cover, the bellows and the pressure plate. This results in an expansion of the bellows, as a result of which the pressure plate is moved downwards into the inner bin. Thus, the waste inside the latter is compressed. In order to be able to supply the reaction force required for the compression, the cover is locked with respect to the outer bin in the closed position.
During the reciprocating movement which takes place as part of the compressing action, the pressure plate is guided by a number of telescopic guides, in such a manner that it remains more or less horizontal. This is necessary in order to prevent the pressure plate from becoming stuck due to oblique positions and the like. Furthermore, a tension spring is provided between the cover and the pressure plate, which tension spring has to ensure that the pressure plate is moved upwards when the action of the compressor is stopped. For the purpose of the correct operation of all components, electric switching and control means are furthermore provided, in such a manner that the compressor can only be activated when the cover is locked.
Compressing waste in the waste bin may be desirable for various reasons. In the first place, compression reduces the total volume of the collected waste, in such a manner that more waste can be accommodated in the waste bin. In addition, it may be desirable to compress the waste in a plastic bag which is accommodated in the inner bin. The waste then has to be pressed down slightly in order to be able to close the bag properly at the top in order to dispose of it.
Although the known waste bin can compress the waste, it has several disadvantages. Firstly, the cost price of such a waste bin is high, due to the large number of moving parts, the precise finishing in order to ensure a closed space between the cover, bellows and pressure plate, the electric control unit and the like. Furthermore, such a waste bin is relatively susceptible to failures, partly due to the fact that it comprises so many moving parts.